Normalcy
by leuska
Summary: There has been an accident and Michael gets a phone call. It’s the hospital. Pure MiSa, post-escape, romance, hurt/comfort as well as some fluff. Minor spoliers for season 1 and 2. Michaels POV. The last chapter, CHAPTER 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Normalcy

Author: Lizparker6

Pairing: Michael/Sara

Rating: PG-13

Summary: There has been an accident and Michael gets a phone call. It's the hospital. Pure MiSa, post-escape, romance, hurt/comfort as well as some fluff. 

Disclaimer: English is NOT my first language, so sorry for any abstract phrasing, spelling etc, I know, but what can I do? Right? ;)

Story – This is going to be a 3 chapter. :) have fun reading it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

It's been a long day for Michael. He's been sitting in his office for what felt like days now, going over and over the same plans and blueprints, trying to find the flaw he knew was there but he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was almost 4pm now and he knew there was still at least an hour before he could call it a night. Not to mention he would love to call it a night successfully, meaning finding the damn flaw in his otherwise impeccable calculations. It drove him mad he couldn't see it, couldn't find it. 

He sighed deeply and tilted his head backwards over the chairs back, the frustration seeping thought his body. He glanced at his table, his eyes catching the image of a photo sitting on his desk. He smiled tiredly, then gave an actual laugh at himself as he discovered that the reason why he may not have concentrated too much on the blueprints was because his thoughts been wandering away to the smiling woman from the photo all day. It was their anniversary today. Well, not an actual anniversary, only that something they named "start of a normal life" begun exactly 3 months ago and he have loved every second of it.

The smile still on his lips, he decided he couldn't concentrate anymore, at least not with the plans he had on his mind of the evening…their evening ha planned in advance, evening he was sure she had no idea about. He only hoped Lincoln remembered his promised to be out of house with LJ by about 7pm. He gave the photo one last look and opened his table drawer, retrieving a small paper shaped object, a so familiar crane, from within. He put it into his jacket pocket and was about to close up and switch off the light, as the cell on his table rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled some more. Well, if his brother didn't, LJ surely wouldn't forget their agreement – a new Ipod for a sleepover at his friends place. It was definitely a good deal. For both of them. He flipped the phone open and put in to his ear.

"Hey LJ, I hope you are calling to let me know you are already packed and ready to leave."

He loved his nephew and brother to death, but sometimes, he missed the luxury of privacy he could share with Sara. Sure, there had their own room, but still, living under one roof with LJ and Linc, though the house might be as big as hell, could be quite a challenge. Still, he was happy to have all the people he loved under one roof and surprisingly, it worked for Sara as well.

"Uncle Mike? Where are you?" The voice of the teenager was high-strung and suddenly, all of Michaels good mood was gone.

"What's wrong?" He asked in an instant. He knew something was off.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" LJ's voice pleaded and Michael could feel his heart beat faster than he could ever have imagined.

"What's wrong LJ? Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I am fine, it's only…" The young boy obviously didn't know how to deliver the news and Michael was rapidly loosing his temper.

"LJ spit it out? What's wrong? Where's you father?"

"Dad's been fixing the roof and there's been an accident…"

"Oh my GOD! Is your father alright?" Michael let out a shaky breath.

"Yes he is, but it's not dad, it's Sara. She fell from the ladder…" All blood drained from Michaels face.

"…and dad took her to hospital and asked me to call you and tell you…but don't worry, it's going to be ok, she was conscious and everything…" LJ was not stuttering over his own words, obviously not knowing how to deliver the news to his uncle. Michael couldn't listen anymore of his nephews rambling.

"Where?" He asked sharply. There was silence, LJ obviously didn't understand the question.

"Which hospital LJ?" Shouted Michael impatiently and he could literally _HEAR_ LJ wince at the other end of the line.

"County General, on Elm Street down at the 43. But uncle Mike, it's not that serious…!" LJ was trying to add but his last words were accompanied only by a sharp beeping sound of a hung up line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Michael less that half an hour to get to the hospital, taking the way in long strides, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried to call Lincoln while he was on the way but his phone has been switched off. He cursed under his breath at least a dozen times until he reached the entrance. He walked, well, run into the ER and through the triage room, never minding the sick people waiting there for their turn to get medical attention and made his way straight to the entrance desk. 

"Hello, my name is Michael Scofield, my girlfriend, Sara Tancredi has been brought here about an hour ago…?" The let the question hanging in the air, waiting for the triage nurse to finish the sentence. She merely gave him a glace and then agonizingly slowly started to look over her papers. Michael was impatiently pounding his palms on the desk while waiting.

"Mike? Over here!" Shouted a voice he recognized as his brothers from behind. He quickly turned around and scanned the room full of sick people only to discover his brother and Sara sitting at the far end of the room. He crossed the room in a few quick strides and in these mere second he was already assessing the situation. They were both sitting on a bench, his brothers hand encircling Sara's waist probably to support her. There was a blanket over her shoulders, no obvious injuries, he mentally noted, and when Lincoln called his name and he turned around he could see her gaze up, a expression of strong pain mixed with something boarding on ...was that guilt?

He threw himself on the bench on the other side of Sara, gently but firmly taking her face into his hands and turning her towards him.

"Are you hurt? Are you injured?" _What a stupid question. Of course she WAS injured, otherwise she wouldn't sit here. _Her breathing was labored but still she was able to give him a small smile.

"I am fine…" She took a breath, obviously trying to soothe the still, then continued.

"I dislocated my shoulder though." She finished and grimaced at the pain once more. Michael let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gave her the most careful gentle hug he could muster in order no to cause her any more pain. Then something occurred to him.

"God, but why are you still here? Why haven't you been seen by a doctor yet!" There was a dangerous amount anger added to his tone. 

"Too many people Mike. But we should be next any minute now."

"Next? She hasn't got a cold, she had her shoulder dislocated and is in massive pain and you are telling me she SHOULD be next!" his voice was raising dangerously and Lincoln raised in hands in defeat. 

"Hey bro, sorry but I ain't exactly running the place here…"

"Well, maybe you should have done a better job persuading the she was in PAIN!"

"SHE is sitting right here Michael!" It was Sara who spoke, her voice tight with what Michael recognized as both, pain and annoyance. 

"And stop freaking out or I swear to God, I will raise my good arm and slap you!" There was half seriousness, half amusement in her voice. Michael took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. If she was scowling him, she couldn't be that bad. Instead, he decided to focus on something else.

"Are you in much pain?" He asked gently and again, regretted the obvious and stupid question. The corners of hr mouth twitched upwards lightly, then she twitched in pain again.

"As much as a dislocated shoulder can give you. But I've survived worse." He knew she mean it, still, it didn't set his mind at peace, on the contrary. He let out a frustrated breath again and gently pulled her towards him until her head rested against his chest. He could feel her sigh against him in content. He gave a small smile.

"Better?"

"Definitely."

Only then Michael noticed the somewhat guilty look on Lincolns face. He turned towards his brother, giving him a questioning look.

"How the hell did this happen anyway?" He felt Sara tense against him immediately. Lincolns averted look had only proven he was on to something. 

"I was climbing on the roof and wasn't carefully enough and slid down the ladder." Sara interrupted the somewhat tense atmosphere. Michael was sure she was letting something out. 

"Linc?" He asked inquiringly.

"It was an ACCIDENT Michael. Let it go." Said Sara, this time a bit more angrily. He didn't like the way she emphasized the word "accident". 

"Linc?" He asked once more, his eyes boring into his brother.

"Michael…" There was a warning tone in Sara's voice, but before she could talk some more, she was overwhelmed by another rush of pain and she pressed again Michael's body for support. He tightened his grip on her some more, still too careful not to squeeze too tight. 

"Shhh…it's gonna be alright…just rest." He whispered into her ear.

"Damn, it's taking too ling, I am gonna ask that damned woman to send for the next doc or I will drag some here by his hair myself!" The mental image made both, Michael as well as Sara smile. Lincoln jumped to his feet and made his way towards the admission desk once more. While he was quietly chatting to the nurse, damn, was she giggling? Michael had to roll his eyes, Lincoln was FLIRTING with her! Still, he appreciated the gesture his brother did for Sara. His eyes shifted on the small woman in his arms once again. 

"You okay?" He asked, and again, mentally flinched at his third stupid question in a row.

"Well, I've been better." She confessed through gritted teeth. "I think some tendons, maybe even muscles might be ripped…" 

Michael kissed the top of her head, then silently confessed: "When LJ called me and told me you were in hospital, I thought my heart stopped beating right there for a moment." He said with a thick voice. Her good hand found his under the blanket and she squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry. You won't get rid of me that easily." He could hear amusement in her voice and he gave a small chuckle.

"Damn, and here I was hoping that cutting the ladder might help." They were quiet for a moment. Then Michael added in a more serious tone: "What were you doing up on the roof anyway?" He could feel her sigh deeply against him.

"Ok, since you won't let this go, I will tell you. Sooner or later, Lincoln would tell you anyway. You both are handling guilt badly, although when it does not belong to you. But you have to promise you won't get mad. Especially not with your brother." She didn't leave a room for discussion and Michael found that curiosity was winning over.

"I promise." He said seriously and kissed the top of her head once more.

"It's no big deal…" She begun and Michael got painfully aware she was having another wave of pain, so he waited patiently, until she could continue.

"…you brother was fixing the roof today and ask me to hand him something from the ground, so I stepped on the ladder and climbed up but I didn't tell him I was already up and he was close to the edge when he suddenly turned and bumped into me and I couldn't hold my balance and fell down." She finished and looked up at Michael. He only smiled at her but she could already see it didn't reach his eyes, his mind processing the information.

"Michael…" She gave a warning but they were interrupted by Lincoln calling and waving the over, a cheeky grin on his face in a gesture he made it and they were finally be seen by a doctor. Michael felt a strong pang of anger shoot through him, but he decided to drop the subject for now, at least until Sara was looked after.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N – leave feedback, Iwould kill for those little buggers, lol. Oh, and for you all Michael/Lincoln fans, Iam sorry, but this, though it may look like it, is not the right place to look. Iam pure MiSa. Sorry.:) Just wanted to clear that. Btw, chapter 2 will be up shortly._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Normalcy

Author: Lizparker6

Pairing: Michael/Sara

Rating: PG-13

Summary: There has been an accident and Michael gets a phone call. It's the hospital. Pure MiSa, post-escape, romance, hurt/comfort as well as some fluff. 

Disclaimer: English is NOT my first language, so sorry for any abstract phrasing, spelling etc, I know, but what can I do? Right? ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

It was half an our later that Sara was seated on an exam table in a private exam room, Michael anxiously standing at her side holding her hand, Lincoln waiting outside. The only other people in the room were Sara's new doctor and a nurse. 

The doctor was an older but sharp lady who instantly agreed on Sara's own diagnose, the two women talking together in medical slang Michael only too much wished he would understand, obviously discussing their proceedings on how to fix her shoulder.

"Alright then." The doctor finished briskly. "Just let me get some Demerol and we can begin."

"Umm…no, no Demerol, thank you." Sara stuttered quietly, her face radiating heat immediately. 

"You allergic?" Asked the doctor surprised. "Ok, I can get you something else if you want then…"

"No _drugs_." Sara interrupted, this time a bit more resolutely. She could feel Michael's fingers curl tightly against her own, his thumb gently massaging her knuckles. It gave her strength she wasn't even aware she was in need to.

"I am a recovering addict." She added to explain.

"Oh." The older woman said. "How long? If you don't mind me asking?" The question was not intrusive, rather of sheer interest. 

"Umm.." Sara gave it a bit of though and Michael noticed with a pang at his heart she had been counting the time since the door, since his shameless request. His chest was tight with a reborn seed of deepest guilt but subsided immediately, as he felt a strong but gentle squeeze of his own fingers. This time, it was Sara who squeezed his hand tightly.

"8 months…Since my last relapse." She added, as in concern the older woman would consider 8 months as a rather short amount of time. The doctor only nodded, obviously thinking things through.

"You know it's gonna be pretty ugly without an anesthetic?" She scratched her head in concern. Sara squirmed in her seat on the exam table and nodded. 

"I could give you just a small dosage, it's not like you wouldn't need it…" The doctor pushed some more. She definitely didn't want to press a recovering addict into starting using again, but she knew that in cases like this, it could hardly be considered a 'fix' for an addict.

"_NO_ drugs!" Sara said once again and this time, her tone didn't leave any room for discussion.

"Ok." The doctor gave in and took a bed sheet from the cabinet. She signaled the nurse.

"Go get Frank, we are going to need somebody strong to hold the sheet." The nurse nodded but before she could exit the room, Michael opened his mouth for the first time since they walked in. 

"If you need a pair of strong hands, I am here." He smiled and raised his hands as if to show he indeed had two strong hands. Sara gave a small giggle at his goofiness and he knew right there his proposal was already worth it.

"I don't know Mr…." 

"…Scofield…"

"…Mr. Scofield. It's probably _not_ a good idea, your girlfriend is gonna experience some massive pain and you will have to hold still and tight, practically causing the pain yourself. I wouldn't like to place you in that position, we have people for that."

"She is right Michael." Sara agreed quietly, but Michael could hear a tiny tone of disappointment in her voice. Something in his chest seemed to go loose. Obviously, this woman wasn't lying when saying he was the only one she trusted with her life and well being. He gave her a gentle smile.

"I can do that." He said confidently. 

"Frank is having a break anyway." The nurse said with a grin. 

"And you are mentioning this only now, because…?" The doctor asked tiredly, already knowing the answer she would get from her most cheeky nurse.

"I just wanted to see if prince charming here would have the guts to offer himself." The nurse gave Michael a wink and he turned to Sara in horror, giving her a genuinely mortified look that caused her to giggle loudly, until another shot of pain stopped her abruptly.

"Ok, let's get this over with." The doctor said resolutely and wrapped the sheet carefully around Sara's torso, the ends handing to Michael. 

"Take this and keep it strained as much as possible. I will pull her arm the other direction. Remember, you can't drop it under NO circumstances unless I say so or unless you hear a load cracking noise, that will be the shoulder returning to its original placement, ok?"

Michael nodded but he felt all courage leaving him in split second and all of a sudden, he wished he didn't pull the hero act and better asked to wait for the guy named Frank. But again, Frank was on a break and he wanted Sara released of the pain as soon as possible. The doctor returned her attention to her patient, giving her a small smile.

"If you are lucky enough, you will pass away." The doctor offered a small smile that Sara didn't return and it was only then Michael realized the doctor has actually being serious. At that moment, all color left on his face vanished for good.

"Ready?" The question was directed at both of them, Michael realized, and suddenly felt slightly ashamed at his cowardly behavior. Hell, this was Sara and he would do ANYTHING it would take to help her, even if it meant to cause her pain. Not that he haven't already, he though bitterly, but it didn't last longer than a fraction of a moment because now was all his attention redirected on the beautiful figure sitting on the exam table, breathing deeply in and out until she gave the doctor a final nod.

"Ok, on three. One, two, three!" Michael held as tightly as he could, but it took all his strength to hold his posture as the torturous scream leaving Sara's lungs filled his ears and crushed his insides. She screamed and screamed in pain and he could feel his eyes water with tears but he didn't let go and he couldn't understand why on Earth it was not over yet.

"Ok, STOP!" The doctor yelled in frustration in an attempt to overshout Sara, who went down into a sobbing heap of pain. Michael didn't understand, he didn't hear any 'crack' nor did he think she was supposed to cry so violently in pain. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there like a damned idiot, his heart aching and twitching at every new sob. He gave the doctor a quizzical look.

"It didn't work." She said in frustration. "We have to try again." She said, obviously angry with herself. In the meantime, Sara's load cries died down, only leaving her sobbing, her good hand covering her eyes, the gesture all too well know to Michael as an attempt to gain control again. Michael couldn't even start to imagine in how much pain she had to be in, she was a very composed person and he knew she had a high tolerance of pain, they both had. He dried his eyes angrily with his sleeve, reminding himself this was not about him. He gave the doc a searching look, asking permission to touch Sara. She nodded, her breath a bit labored, she had to regain her wind before she could start anew.

Michael took Sara in his arms, as gently as he could, stroking her rocking back, his cheek and hand on the top of her head, whispering quiet words of love only she could hear. She seemed to calm down a bit, yet she was still sobbing in pain and despair.

The doctor couldn't look at the woman in pain anymore.

"Look, I know you said no, but please reconsider the possibility of getting a Demerol shot." She said gently. "It will not compromise your sobriety, it will only spare you this _torture_." Michael flinched at the last word and at the same time, he felt Sara cramp in his embrace.

"NO drugs." She choked out, her tone sounding very resolute, despite the state she was in. 

"Sara…" Michael begun, his own voice shaking. He wasn't sure his heart would survive another "treatment" like this. 

"NO DRUGS, Michael." She said against him, her tone harsh and angry except for the last word, his name, which she almost whispered in a pleading tone. The doc gave him a look, but didn't say anything anymore. She knew it was not her decision to make. 

"Doctor, do you think you could give us a minute?" Michael asked in a husky teary voice.

"Of course." She left the room quickly, the nurse right on her heals, all the previous amusement vanished from her face. And then there were just the two of them. Sara was still against him, her one good hand clutching his shirt almost painfully.

"Sara listen…" he begun again in a quiet voice, but she broke him off again.

"I can do this Michael!" She said firmly and maybe a bit too sharply, her sobs subsiding to occasional sniffs. 

"I never doubted you could." He said gently, lightly stroking her head and hair. "But I am afraid _I_ can't." He added almost in a whisper. "I can't see you like this again. Not when there is another option."

"That's _NOT_ an option Michael." She said again sharply, but snuggled deeper into his embrace, the warmth of his body having a soothing effect on her aching body.

"If you take the pain medication, it won't make you weak." He whispered again.

"You don't know that." Her voice was almost inaudible. She started crying again, this time however, Michael was sure it was not due to pain. At least not the physical one.

"It won't. I will be there, remember? And I won't let that happen." He put a trace of small kisses over the top of her head, inhaling the soft scent of her shampoo and simply her.

"What if it will happen?" She asked, murmuring against his chest, her tears now running freely.

"I will be there. And if you fall, I will catch you." He said it with such a force there was no room for doubt in his statement and for the first time in her life, she actually believed there was a way out. 

"We will figure it out. Together." He added, hoping she would recognize the familiarity of his words. 

"I like the sound of that." She whispered and his heart shattered once again.

"I love you." She added and shyly buried her face into his chest and he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Sara." He answered and felt her smile and rub her face playfully against his chest. It tickled and she knew it did and that made him smile even more. Then he noticed the still limp and bizarrely angled arm and took a sharp breath, putting his hands gently on her face and guiding it toward his own, stopping them only inches apart. They gazed into each others eyes, blue against soft brown, and both saw a complete understanding and devotion and so much more that couldn't be grasped by any words. Then Sara closed the distance and they shared a soft, lingering kiss that spun both of their heads, and then she went even further and deepened the kiss, both of them desperately in need of the sweet short-lived oblivion. Finally, they pulled apart reluctantly, suddenly well aware of their surroundings. Sara smiled at Michael, a genuine smile he knew she had in store only for him and it made his heart skip a beat for this amazing woman.

"You know, I don't need any anesthetic if you just keep kissing me like that during the procedure." She said playfully and Michael gave her a lopsided grin. There was a knock on the door and they both knew the moment was over. The doctors head stuck out from behind the door, a knowing grin on her face.

"You two alright?" they both blushed and she gave a small laugh.

"I'll have the Demerol." Sara said quickly, as if afraid she could change her mind.

"Thank God. There is a pediatricians office down the hall and half the kids are crying of the fear there is a monster somewhere in here, hearing you yell like that." 

Sara blushed and the older woman gave her a wink. "You know, …" She lowered her voice and gave them conspiratorial grin. "…some of them are really nasty spoiled brats. They can use a little scare. I'll be right back." With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving the couple alone again. 

"Thank you." Sara said quietly, her eyes once again locked on Michaels.

"Always." He replied simply and she knew he meant it. They shared one little kiss before the doc was back again, this time with a syringe of Demerol as well as a tall muscular man who Michael immediately thought must be Frank. He gave the doc a thankful smile and heard Sara chuckle lightly.

"Coward." She quipped with a grin and again, flinched with pain. The nervous glance she gave the full syringe of Demerol didn't go unnoticed by Michael. He crossed the room and took her hand and the whole time while the doc injected the Demerol he kept his gaze locked on Sara. And then she did something he didn't expect, she smiled at him, _truly_ fully smiled, and it betrayed the deepest level of trust he could ever have imagined. A trust in him, in herself, in _THEM_. 

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N – leave feedback, Iwould kill for those little buggers, lol. Btw, chapter 3-the last one, will be up shortly._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Normalcy

Author: Lizparker6

Pairing: Michael/Sara

Rating: PG-13

Summary: There has been an accident and Michael gets a phone call. It's the hospital. Pure MiSa, post-escape, romance, hurt/comfort as well as some fluff. 

Disclaimer: English is NOT my first language, so sorry for any abstract phrasing, spelling etc, I know, but what can I do? Right? ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Half an hour later, her arm is fixed and fixated with a tight bandage and a sling. She is smiling now, the biggest pain gone, the residual only a reverberation. She is tired, she is drawn, but somehow, she feels a strange sensation of contentment, but this time, she knows, it has nothing to do with the drugs. Michael smiles back at her and slides his hands around her waist to help her from the table, the last arrangements done with the doc. Sara is still in pain and will stay that way for some time, but she decides not to push her luck and politely declines the offer of a pain killer medication. She is not alone with her problem anymore and actually has somebody that would move heaven and earth for her_, maybe that's all she ever needed_, she muses, but still, she can manage from here alone and clean. If anything, she can prescribe medication herself. 

Then they walk hand in hand out of the exam room, all of the world around them forgotten, until they spot a pale as a freshly pained wall and miserable looking person slumped on a chair outside the exam room. 

Michael looks at his brother in amazement and tries to remember when was the last time he saw him look like that, look so lost and lonely. All of his previous anger gone momentarily, taking mercy on his brother, who clearly.. _God, is that a dried tear on Lincoln's cheek? _Lincoln's head snaps up at the sound of the closing door, quickly sizing Sara up and down.

"Are you ok?" He asks her with a shaky voice and a small nagging feeling of annoyance creeps back into Michael.

"She is _now_." Michael emphasizes the word 'now' and sees his brother avert his gaze in guilt as well as feels Sara's elbow nudge him not so gently.

"I was so scared, I heard you scream…" Lincoln adds and leaves Michael puzzled for a moment, then suddenly understanding dawns on him, Lincoln had no idea what was happening while they were inside. With a surprising jolt of involuntary satisfaction, he pats his brother's shoulder thinking darkly that now they were even of sorts. 

He knows this whole thing was an accident but still, but can't help but feel angry, because it was once _again_ his brother's recklessness that hurt somebody he cared about. The smug feeling of satisfaction in his brother's misery starts to grow only to be stopped abruptly, exchanged by a sudden deep shame when he notices the glance Sara gives him. A scowl that makes him squirm in discontent and he suddenly wants to be anywhere but here.

There really is _NOTHING_ he can hide from this woman, and it touches him as deeply as it unnerves him. There are still so many demerits he doesn't want her to ever know, he is ashamed to show her. All of a sudden, he would prefer her to see the rather noble person she believed he was when they met. _As being a bank robber would make him a noble person…Jesus, who was he kidding!_

Either way, he sees now it's a lost cause, she already knows. Knows _him, _all of him. And in a way, it makes Michael glad and maybe even a bit proud. On the other hand though, there are times when he feels like disappearing from Earth wouldn't be enough, times when she, especially _she,_ catches him at something he knows he shouldn't be doing, mostly a thing he would be ashamed himself anyway. Like wallowing in his brother's misery for revenge right now, for example. Or breaking another promise he gave her just an hour ago, he remembers and shrinks some more. 

She merely squeezes his hand and flashes him an understanding smile, assuring him she is not mad, only felt obliged to remind him what he promised. She always did that, 'showing him the right way' of sorts, gently enough to leave a good feeling instead of a bad one. He returns her the smile quickly before she focuses again at his brother, showing Lincoln her sling proudly.

"You know, I only screamed that loud to scare ya." She jokes and winks.

Lincoln lights up immediately and cracks a joke himself in return, something about her being a bigger crybaby than Michael. She laughs but for Michael, there is nothing to laugh about, he still has the image of her broken and sobbing in his arms burned into the back of his head. And again, like she would sense it, suddenly is Sara standing in front of him, asking if he is in the mood to torture Lincoln some more and then she is giving him a not-a-nice-girl kiss and Lincoln groans and she is laughing loud and it is music to his ears and suddenly he is laughing too, his mood suddenly light and alleviated.

Then he hugs his brother, uttering a silent '_thank you_' into his ear, hoping the small statement will tell Lincoln enough to understand he was both, not mad at him as well as thankful he took such care of Sara. The gratitude for Michael's forgiveness in Lincoln's eyes almost overwhelms him and he has no idea how he could ever be angry with his brother in the first place.

As they leave the hospital, Sara quips how hungry she is and it's then when Michael realizes how late it got and that his plans for tonight will be cancelled, but right now he doesn't care much, he has all the people he loves in his life; safe and happy and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

They drive home and meet a worried LJ and spent the evening together, just watching some silly movie nobody is really watching and eating pizza and laughing and simply enjoying themselves and it's then when Michael realizes he couldn't wish for a better celebration of 'normalcy'.

Later, when he and Sara retreat into their room – she has been falling asleep on his lap for the past two hours – he gently guides her to the bed and helps her undress and change, the day too stressful for both of them to try anything more, but again, they don't mind. He takes a quick shower and expects Sara to be already asleep by the time he comes back, but she is there, sitting on the bed, her back against the bed rest and the words '_wait for me_' echo through his head and again, like so many times that day, his heart skips a beat like it couldn't carry the enormous amount of love and care he feels for her.

They snuggle into each others embrace and it's then when Michael remembers the origami crane in his jacket pocket and he bents over the bed, picks it up and retrieves the small object and handles it to Sara with a soft smile and the words "happy three-months 'normalcy' anniversary", on his lips.

She laughs out loud and takes the tiny gentle bird, awarding its creator with a kiss.

"Unfold it." He murmurs against her lips.

"Why? I though you folded it up for me."

"I did. But unfold it." He insist, kissing her all the way and she gives a little squeal of joy and then tries to unfold the little bird, but only fumbles with it; using only one hand makes it kind of difficult. So he takes it gently from her and unfolds it for her, handing it back. On the paper, there are in Michael's neat handwriting very detailed graphical instructions on how to fold the crane.

"You always wanted to know how to make these, so I though I could make you a plan." He whispers huskily and his voice contains so much emotion she feels her heart flutter in her chest with heavy emotions.

"I love you." She whispers before her lips finally meet his. When they part, she gives him a wicked smile.

"But I am afraid I won't need this anymore." She points to the paper in her hand.

Michael furrows his brow. "How come?"

"You know Michael…" she starts playfully. "I always though you were so very aware of every detail in your surroundings, always somehow 'on watch', but I have to say, to my satisfaction of course, I noticed that when you are around _me_, you somehow forget to look around properly." 

There is a wicked twinkle in her eye and it drives Michael crazy. She casts her gaze somewhere behind him and he follows it only to find a perfectly shaped paper crane on his own bedside table. He isn't able to move a muscle, he is so stunned. He slowly turns back to look at her only to find her inches away from his face.

"I too, haven't forgotten." She whispers before her lips meet his again, and again, and again. When they finally pull apart, he is giving her that look, _Oh GOD_, that look that makes her whole body shiver with anticipation, but he doesn't advance, to her disappointment she muses. 

No matter what, he knows all to well how much the two of them are tired and drained and, _especially Sara_, need their sleep. So he turns to the bedside table instead and takes the small red paper crane into his hands, carefully observing it.

"Is it any good?" She asks playfully but Michael notices just the smallest amount of uncertainty in her voice. He gives her a broad smile.

"It's perfect." He leans into her once more and uses their kiss to wrap his hands around her body. Then he is hugging her tightly against him, painfully aware he has to be careful not to hurt her arm. He kisses her hair and looses himself momentarily in her scent.

"_YOU_ are perfect." He adds and feels her smile against him.

"Well thank you. You are not bad yourself." She replies in a seductive voice and he grins despite himself.

"Is that so?" He asks, not able to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

"Umm." She nods affirming her previous statement. "Although you still didn't buy me that filet migneau."

She hears him groan jokingly and in makes her laugh even harder.

"You know what? I am taking the '_perfect_' comment back." He says. Sara gives a small squeal and pouts her bottom lip playfully.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" 

He is laughing now again, this time at her silly obsession with keeping awarded praises.

"Yes I _can_. And you know what?" He adds more gently. "You may not be perfect…" _oh yes, she IS, screams a loud voice at the back of his head and he smiles at the fact that his subconscious is having an argument with him _ "…but you are simply and beautifully _'normal'_. And we both know how much I embrace normalcy, so you should be happy, because being normal is a far bigger compliment than being called perfect." He gives her a wink and Sara rolls her eyes and pulls a face.

"Easy for _you_ to say, Mr. Genius." She grouches funnily and Michael feels his love for her grow even more. He feels the sudden urge to tell her, let her know how he doesn't take her _'for granted'_. He pulls her into a tight hug once more, feeling happiness and contentment he experiences only in her presence and starts giggling like mad, but he doesn't mind at all. 

"God Sara, I love you so much! You have no idea _how_ much!" he breathes and notices her features soften at once. They lock eyes again. 

"I do have." She whispers and snuggles deeper into his embrace.

"And I love you too." She sighs, suddenly feeling tired. "Now let's get some sleep." She mutters, giving his chest a last light kiss, already falling asleep. Michael kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Sara." He whispers as he switches out their lamp, '_their' lamp, he still can't believe it,_ and lays the small bird carefully back on his bedside table smiling broadly, his last thoughts of the day on the woman lying in his arms. 

THE END

_A/N – leave feedback, Iwould kill for those little buggers, lol_


End file.
